


【红海行动/锐宏】月是故乡明

by ChangerSevenDay



Category: Operation RED SEA - Fandom, 红海行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangerSevenDay/pseuds/ChangerSevenDay
Summary: 双向暗恋&第一次。





	【红海行动/锐宏】月是故乡明

**Author's Note:**

> *城乡结合部爱情故事。  
> *糙，非常糙。  
> *矫情，非常矫情。  
> *OOC，OOC，OOC，请慎入！

 

  

杨锐拉着行李出了车厢。列车刚到终点站，一溜二十几个车门都往外源源不断冒着人，热浪夹着鼎沸人声，数以百计的拖拉箱齿轮摩擦地面的噪音一齐向他扑来。他是这个城市的异客，放眼望去，人潮涌动的面容中找不出一丝熟悉，耳朵里听见的尽是本地陌生的口音。

高铁站是新建的，林立的巨大支柱上漆着一层白颜料，尚未被风吹去亮色。杨锐往轨道来的方向望了一眼，外面烈日未落，明晃晃的太阳光斜刺进他眼中，他一阵眩晕，太阳穴后面疼得更厉害了，不由停下步子，用手去揉。昨晚杨锐一宿没睡好，送别宴上喝下的酒在血管里沸腾，烧出一簇簇火苗儿，从四肢百骸往心口聚。如果真醉过去倒也坦然。偏偏他喝不醉，整个人清醒得仿佛刚从一场大梦中醒来，梦里的画面还历历在目，截然相反的现实又已砸到了眼前，他辗转反侧，彻夜难安，早晨爬起来赶车时脑壳都是疼的。吹了一路空调，刺痛变成了钝痛，像有一只手在他脑袋里面一下一下拉扯着神经。人越来越多，海浪一样从后面推挤着他，杨锐不得不重新拉起行李箱，被裹挟着往出站口流去。

三月份转业名单下来时，杨锐没跟家里人说，直到昨天才打了个电话回家。他妈在电话里还有点儿不相信，确认好几遍才泪水上涌，哽咽连连，一边哭一边笑：好，好，回来好。正巧他妹妹杨慧带着儿子回来探望父母，得到消息，一把抢过电话嚷嚷：哥？哥你以后真的不当兵啦？

杨锐听着她咋咋呼呼的大嗓门，握着电话笑：嗯，真转业退伍了。

那太好了！今年过年我就能跟我哥一起过了！杨慧话音刚落背上就挨了一巴掌，隔着话筒都能听个一清二楚。他俩的妈老当益壮，一嗓子吼得不比女儿声小：过年还远着呢，先过中秋！可中秋离得也不近，还得两个月。杨锐什么也没说，听俩人在那边你一言我一语地吵起来，争吵声灌进耳朵里，激起的全是童年和少年时代的回忆。他入伍之后回家的次数寥寥无几，几乎没给记忆再添上什么新内容。六岁的外甥趁机捉住电话，稚嫩的童音兴奋极了：舅舅舅舅！你要回来了吗？给我买枪，我想要枪！说完他就嘟嘟哒哒叫了起来，模拟着打枪的声音，然后被杨慧抱开。电话紧接着落进他爹手里。

杨锐他爹早年也是兵，上过老山战场，在丛林里跟越南人真刀实弹地打了好几年。他爹懂得他什么心情，只说：不当兵了，还有很多事情可以做。杨锐也不多说，嗯一声便是回答。他妈这时候终于从喜悦里缓过神，想起最关紧的事，凑过来问：那你什么时候回家？妈给你做好吃的。

杨锐摸着胸口，内袋里是一张他刚刚收到放进去的火车票，他说：后天。

 

 

出站闸机口外黑压压站了一群人，都伸着脖子朝里看。正赶上大学生开始放暑假，外面都是来接孩子的家长。

杨锐没费什么功夫就瞧见了徐宏。徐宏穿着一条海水蓝的牛仔裤，上面是一件说黄也不黄说白也不白的衬衫，他个子本来就高，身姿又挺拔，站在人堆里比模特还亮眼。徐宏在杨锐看见他的同时也看见了杨锐，脸上骤然绽放笑容，抬起手臂朝杨锐挥舞。杨锐等待人群把他裹出去，走到徐宏面前。两年前徐宏退役以后，杨锐再没见过他，这会儿看着他，却觉得好像两年的时光空隙并不存在，徐宏还是那个徐宏，留着寸头，一双大眼睛笑起来波光潋冽，让人觉出无比的温柔。

徐宏站在人来人往的到达大厅里，向杨锐敬礼：“队长！”杨锐脚下立正，向他还礼，放下胳膊后两人顿了片刻，然后齐齐笑起来。杨锐往前一步，张开手臂结结实实抱住了徐宏。徐宏也结结实实地抱回来，杨锐在他的颈窝里闻到一股清甜的香气，像是沐浴液或者洗发露的味道，极轻极淡，如果不是他离得这样近，根本闻不出来。徐宏在笑着，身体的震动通过两人紧紧相贴的部分传给杨锐，那频率奇妙地合上了他后脑勺的疼痛，两种颤动互相抵消，杨锐在折磨消失的轻松感里闭了闭眼睛。

徐宏没开车，一手拉过杨锐的行李箱，领着他往公交站走。杨锐行李不多，只有一个箱子。出发前他把其他东西都打包寄回家了，箱子里是军装和军功章，只有这些他一定要随身带着回去。等公交的人不多，他俩闲聊几句，车就来了，徐宏刷了两下卡，到后排找了一个双人座，让杨锐坐在里面。

两人坐定之后，徐宏问：“队长，你是第一次来我家这边吧？”

杨锐点点头，当兵这些年他们跑过天南地北，海角天涯，去过边疆也出过国门，唯独祖国腹地只有经过，没有停留。得到肯定回答，徐宏立刻自发当起解说员，滔滔不绝地给杨锐介绍自己的家乡。车子驶出几站，进入市区后乘客渐渐多了，他俩才打住话头，安静下来。

上车时天光还亮着，等两人下车，天已经擦黑了。

杨锐那趟列车是下午四点半到的站，回程正赶上晚高峰开始，公交车一路上走一刻停三刻，好不容易从主干道上挤下来，拐进老城区就又面临另一种困境。这个点儿路上到处是刚放学的学生，还有接孩子的自行车和电动车，喇叭此起彼伏，吵成一团，把单行道堵了个水泄不通。徐宏指着窗外跟杨锐发牢骚：“你看看，所以我才不愿意买车，根本开不动，连个踩油门的机会都没有。”杨锐脑子里浮现出过往的一幕幕，打趣他说：“总之就是比不上开坦克痛快。”

 

徐宏退役时仍是上尉，不到组织上安排工作的职位标准，他领了安置费，加上自己当兵多年的积蓄也有不少钱，在故乡老城区买了套二手房，盘下一间小铺面做生意。

小区房子是上个世纪盖起的，六层小楼，没有电梯，外墙上爬满了大半墙的爬山虎，露出的部分墙面颜色灰黑，看着十分老旧。正值夏天，爬山虎长得浓厚密实，远看过去绿油油的一片，底层人家的窗户淹没其中，显出方方正正的一小块儿空缺。

徐宏住在四楼，杨锐要自己拎箱子，徐宏执意不肯，杨锐拗不过他，只好两手空空地跟在徐宏后面爬楼梯。他一边走，一边抽了抽鼻子，这会儿正是家家户户做晚饭的时候，楼道里飘着各种香气；老房子隔音效果也不好，什么动静都能听个一清二楚，杨锐听见有人家正放着新闻，有的则是歌曲或电视剧，小孩子发出高亢愉快的叫声，从门缝下隐约透出哪家剁菜板儿的动静，油锅遇了水，发出噼里啪啦的炸响。声与味散进黄昏暮色里，是安宁人世里遍地可遇的烟火气。

杨锐离开这些很久了。他在遥远的地方默默守护多年，此刻毫无防备撞进来，不由心旌摇曳。他看着走在自己前面的徐宏，想象着分别的七百多个日夜里，徐宏每一天是如何在这人间烟火里安然度过。

做饭，休息，收拾家务。一切琐碎，一切平凡。

 

一切都是希冀。

 

 

徐宏走的前一天，蛟龙给他送行，他喝了不少酒，回宿舍时已经醉得不分南北。杨锐一路扶着徐宏回去，夜风一吹，徐宏酒气上涌，回屋就趴进卫生间吐了个天昏地暗。吐完他就没了任何精神，软绵绵地瘫成一团，连眼睛也睁不开了。杨锐给他擦了脸，又揽着他到床边躺下，给他盖好被子，然后坐在那儿，静静看着徐宏。

杨锐没去数自己是什么时候开始对徐宏有了超出战友情以外的念想的。他们相识七年，发生过太多事情，有无数瞬间能让他爱上徐宏，而他也的确在那些瞬间里，一次又一次地爱上了徐宏。情已至此，再去追究开端也没什么用，杨锐更愿意在最后的时刻去想一些有用的事儿，比如他要怎么做才能留住徐宏——不是留在军队里，徐宏退役已成定局，他们谁都没本事扭转现实。

杨锐想要的是更加珍贵，更加独一无二的东西，他想要徐宏的一生。他这样想着，凑近了去看徐宏，徐宏丝毫不知他的贪婪念想，在他面前沉沉睡着，没有一丝防备。杨锐低头用目光细细描摹徐宏的眉，他的眼，他的睫毛，鼻梁，唇角的弧度。他想起徐宏用他的眼睛专注望着他的样子，紧接着又想到那双眼里流露出厌恶和抗拒，胸膛里猛地炸开了绞紧心脏似的痛楚，他疼得几乎颤抖，连呼吸也乱了。

夜色苍苍茫茫，窗外天上挂着一轮月亮，不知人世间有爱别离、求不得的苦，兀自圆圆满满。那轮满月却又是晦暗的，屋子里昏沉沉的一片，叫人的心也跟着沉下去，看不到丝毫光亮。杨锐在黑夜里低喃徐宏的名字，他说：徐宏，我想你一辈子陪在我身边。

 

 

徐宏掏出钥匙打开门，杨锐跟在他后面走进去，立刻闻到一股香味儿。比他刚才在楼道里闻见的任何一种都更细腻，更浓郁。徐宏把行李箱推进玄关，递给杨锐一双早备好的拖鞋，自己急匆匆地朝厨房小跑：“我的锅可别干了！”杨锐边换鞋边惊讶：“你还会做饭？”这句疑问让他得到徐宏的一嗓子炫耀：“嘿，我可是好好学了的。”

路上堵车，徐宏生怕灶上锅子熬干了汤，回来一看发现倒是赶巧，一锅高汤颜色浓白，火候正好。徐宏出来告诉杨锐：“晚上吃汤面，让队长你也尝尝我的手艺。”

杨锐主动提出帮忙，徐宏自然又是执意不肯，拎起热水壶给杨锐泡了一大杯解暑消渴的茶，让他坐着休息。转身匆匆忙忙就进了厨房忙活。杨锐于是坐着，仔细打量徐宏生活了两年的房屋。房子不大，内里比外面看着要新一些，是两室一厅的构造，两扇卧室门紧紧关着。客厅收拾得整洁干净，摆设不多，养了几盆花。兴许是外面爬山虎罩着，不开空调也凉爽得很。杨锐把一杯茶喝完，朝厨房喊：“徐宏，卫生间在哪儿？”

徐宏探出半个身子，用一只沾着面糊的手给他指了个方向。杨锐走过去上厕所，他起先没留意，等解决完生理问题，洗手时才发现台子上摆着成双成套两个牙刷牙杯。杨锐陡然愣住了，脑海里一瞬间划过的想法让他几乎站不住，后脑勺像突如其来挨了一棍子，先前的疼痛又变本加厉地回来了。

徐宏离开蛟龙之后，给杨锐写过几封信，杨锐从那些信里知道他买了房子，开了一家五金店。徐宏很得意地告诉杨锐，他动用侦察手段，把方圆十里摸了个清楚，这片老城区刚换一批店面，独独少个卖五金的，附近居民老人居多，房子又旧，时常出点儿小问题。有人家里灯泡坏了，徐宏卖灯泡，也帮他们装上。煤气灶零件出问题，水龙头拧不紧，徐宏通通会修。他心肠热，没多久就博得了这片儿老人家们的由衷喜爱，见他独自生活，就三天两头帮他牵线说媒。徐宏在信里跟杨锐感慨说人民群众太热情，后来又怎么样了，他再也没提。

杨锐脑子里乱糟糟的，撑着洗手台站了一会儿，用冷水洗了把脸，才慢吞吞地走了出去。他回到沙发上坐着，正对面是紧闭的卧室房门。杨锐移开视线不去看，没一会儿，听见徐宏喊他吃饭。

徐宏从前不会做饭。杨锐跟他一起捱过不知多少次野外生存训练，他们从泥土里、河里找食物，防止敌人发现，不能用明火，只能生吃。徐宏总是苦中作乐地笑：“这可好，以后也省得学做饭了。”不会做饭的徐宏眼下端出了两碗面，莹白匀称的手工面条泡在浓香四溢的高汤里，边上摆着几片胡萝卜，半个卤蛋，嫩绿细碎的葱花撒在中央，卖相不比外面饭店差。

徐宏递给杨锐筷子，催促道：“快尝尝看怎么样。”杨锐有点恍惚，仿佛看着别人的手接过筷子，挑起面，送进嘴里。

一切都那么恰到好处。面条筋道十足，汤浓而不腻。

杨锐夸了句好，说：“你改开面馆，肯定能大赚一笔。”

说完他埋头接着吃，一口面一口汤，热面和热汤滚下他的喉咙，差点儿烫出他的眼泪。水蒸气湿漉漉地扑到脸上，杨锐埋头想着许多，他想起给徐宏发短信说他要来时的忐忑与决心；父亲说不当兵了，还有很多事情可以做，徐宏的脸第一时间在他心头浮现。过去两年里杨锐时不时就要想起徐宏，想那一句在夜里说出口，但没有人听见的话。那时他有太多背负，太多顾虑，生生死死的战场还等着他，可现在他活着回来了，已经决定第一件事就是来找徐宏，把那句话再说一遍。

杨锐想了很多，单单不敢去想，一切或许已经来不及了。

 

 

吃完饭，杨锐提出他去洗碗，徐宏笑着推脱，把他按在沙发上，自己端着碗筷进了厨房。关上门之后，他转过身，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，盯着杨锐的碗发了会儿愣。

杨锐没吃多少，碗里的面还剩下一半，徐宏知道他的饭量，虽然没那么大，但也绝不是这么小。他问杨锐是不是不合胃口，杨锐只笑着摇头，说面很好，只是真的吃不下了。也许他是旅途劳顿，太累了，所以没胃口，徐宏盯着碗想，伸手端起来，把半碗面倒进垃圾桶，努力让自己忽略心头的怅惘。

徐宏从前不会做饭，现在也只是能把生的做成熟的，杨锐不知道，徐宏说是让他尝尝手艺，其实他只有这一碗面做得好。为了这一碗面，徐宏学了很久。他一双手端过几十斤的枪，拆过能炸翻一栋大楼的炸药，遇上任人揉搓的一团白面却没半点儿辙。水添多了，水添少了，口感不是太硬就是太软，有一阵子徐宏每天的晚饭都是面条，就为了练好这个量。熬汤倒是容易一些，可要熬好也很难，徐宏于是跟来店里买东西的老太太们聊天，问来许多诀窍，再一一尝试。杨锐夸他能去开面馆，徐宏垂着眼睛笑，心里静悄悄想，他把一碗面做得这样好，不是为了赚钱，也不是为了别的什么人，只是为了杨锐。

离开蛟龙的前一天晚上，徐宏喝了个酩酊大醉，想借着酒劲儿一觉到天明。奈何天不遂人愿，半夜他就醒了，再也睡不着，那些被酒盖过去的情绪这时候加倍涌上来，徐宏用被子蒙着头，闭紧眼睛，把眼泪往肚子里咽。缓了一会儿，才敢掀开一条被缝，往对面床上看。杨锐睡得正沉，静夜里徐宏听得见他悠长的呼吸。他想起是杨锐扶他回来的，一直照顾他睡下。醉醺醺里，他听见杨锐喊他的名字，然后说了句话。那会儿他醉得厉害，听得不太清楚，只隐隐约约捕捉到“一辈子”。一辈子，这三个字太醉人了，比他喝进肚子里的一斤半白酒还醉人，徐宏如入云端，身下床铺软得像铺了十层棉花，他脑子里什么也不剩下，只记得杨锐跟他说了一辈子。

现在他酒醒了一半儿，这三个字带着疑问在他脑海里盘旋不止：一辈子，什么呢？徐宏不敢往别处想。他对杨锐已经是放不下斩不断了，要是再给自己制造希望，哪怕那希望只有针尖儿大小，是误解，是错觉，他也会立刻奔到杨锐身边，把心一股脑儿掏出来给杨锐看。有那么几秒钟，徐宏真的被这样的想象给迷住了，冲动从脚底直冲头顶。他动了一下腿，就要迈下床，太阳穴尖锐地疼起来，疼得他眼前一片金星，他便又在现实的疼痛中清醒了，冷静了。酒精作用像退潮的海水一样消失，徐宏开始害怕。如果他错了呢？杨锐很可能说的是就算他退役了，他们也还是一辈子的好战友，好兄弟。他没有勇气去毁掉已经拥有的一切。

夜色苍苍茫茫，窗外天上挂着一轮月亮，不知人世间有爱别离、求不得的苦，兀自圆圆满满。那轮满月却又是晦暗的，屋子里昏沉沉的一片，叫人的心也跟着沉下去，看不到丝毫光亮。徐宏发烫的眼睛只能看清杨锐躺着睡觉的半拉轮廓，他隔着两张床铺中间那段不能跨越的距离，无声地张开嘴：队长。停了一会儿，又偷偷地喊：杨锐。

最后他说：我爱你。

那句话没人听见，徐宏不能再说。第二天他背起行囊，和杨锐敬礼道别，离开部队。回到家，安顿下来，徐宏就开始学着做面了。杨锐和他都是北方人，长在乡土里，老风俗讲求一个出门饺子回家面，徐宏没去奢望自己的家哪一天会成为杨锐的家，只要能在杨锐来做客时给他端出一碗面，徐宏一样满足。

他把所有想说而不能说的话熬进汤里，揉进面里，满怀喜悦，单单没想过，也许就连这一碗面也压根儿不是杨锐想要的。

 

 

徐宏把锅碗瓢盆洗涮干净，系上倒进半碗面的垃圾袋，想着再蹲一会儿就出去，忽然听见外面杨锐喊他。徐宏出了厨房，一眼看见杨锐站在玄关，不知何时换好了鞋，一手扶着行李箱。徐宏一时有点儿愣：“……你干嘛去？”杨锐低了低头，眼神飘开再飘回来，他咳一声：“时候不早了，我不在这儿打扰你了。”

“打扰什么？队长你怎么这么客气。”

杨锐摸一摸行李箱的扶手：“我还得往家赶，半夜的车票，还是早点儿去车站等着。”徐宏眨了下眼，又说：“那也不急这一时半刻，再坐会儿，我送你过去。”杨锐摇摇头，说：“不用了。”

气氛忽然僵硬了。

徐宏站在客厅手足无措，他不知道杨锐怎么就和他拉开了这样远的距离。明明在车站时一切都好。人潮涌过来，他一眼就看见了裹在其中的杨锐，两年没见了，杨锐还是他日思夜想的样子，习惯性绷着的脸孔在对上他视线那一刻露出了笑，杨锐走过来拥抱他。他们关系一直那么好，在部队七年，一起流汗流血流泪，一起扛起一支队伍，杨锐还跟他说了一辈子。

到底是哪儿出了错，一辈子就这样在分离中匆匆过完了。

 

沉默了一会儿，杨锐说：“那我走了。”他声音很低，低得快要听不见，好像他一旦说得响了，什么东西就会碎掉。徐宏心里乱成一团麻，来不及考虑，脚下已经飞快迈出去，一把抓住杨锐的胳膊。

“不该是这样的。”他生着一双大眼，情绪激动时就溢满晶亮的水光，黑瞳仁上覆着一层朦胧的雾气，叫人看一眼就得移开眼神，舍不得再看下去。徐宏拽住杨锐的手越握越紧，他不知道自己要说什么，但他必须得说：“为什么这样？因为两年没见，所以就生分了，疏远了？”他喘了口气，喉咙发干：“你……你明明说了一辈子。”

杨锐猛地瞪大了眼：“你听见了？”

徐宏舔了下嘴唇：“没听全。”

杨锐紧紧地盯着他，像盯着生涯里最难解的谜题，最重要的一刻。他往前靠近，徐宏紊乱的呼吸和急促的心跳全落进他耳朵里。

“我说，我想你一辈子陪在我身边。”

“那你来了就别走啊！”

杨锐看着徐宏，徐宏看回来，他的胸膛因刚才的大吼微微起伏。杨锐没被他拽住的胳膊抬了起来，穿过波动的空气，手掌降落在徐宏的后颈上，汗津津的一团火热。他俩同时往前凑，牙齿碰到了牙齿，发出一声清脆的撞击。杨锐克制不住地在徐宏方才舔过的嘴唇上咬了一口，徐宏吃痛闷哼，杨锐又拿舌头来回舔，从嘴唇舔到牙齿，再舔进更深处。徐宏被他黏糊糊的动作弄得想笑，杨锐捧住他的脸颊来吻他的眼睛，他抓着杨锐的肩膀，手顺着杨锐后背往下滑。

“其实我也跟你说了句话，你睡着的时候。”徐宏说道。杨锐忙碌之中给了他一个鼻音，徐宏回想起来倒有点儿不好意思：“我说我爱你。”杨锐牙疼似的抽了一口气，贴着他耳朵恨恨地喊：“徐宏！你他妈的……”然后他再说不了什么了，徐宏两手在他腰上使力一压，他俩即刻从上到下贴得不分彼此，谁也别想瞒过谁。

杨锐在徐宏身上摩挲的手多了几分热度，嘴唇移到徐宏脖子里，在微微的汗味儿底下又闻到那股清淡的香。

徐宏这时候还不忘操心：“半夜的车——”

“骗你的。”杨锐三两下踢掉鞋，推挤着他往里走，心里仍有别的惦记：“我还没问你，卫生间俩牙刷怎么回事儿？”

徐宏这会儿知道错出在哪儿了，想着片刻前的暗自神伤不知所措，恨恨地咬杨锐下巴：“你看都看见了，怎么就没想那是给你准备的。”杨锐挨了一口，非但没觉着疼，反而心花怒放，笑得见牙不见眼。他搂着徐宏，在不算热的屋子里密密起了一层薄汗，四条腿纠缠着，磕磕绊绊地往卧室走。

 

紧闭的门轰地一声撞开。

卧室没开灯，外面天已经黑透了，窗帘大敞着，刚爬上半空的月亮洒进来大片月光，杨锐一眼就看出摆在中央的是一张双人床。

“这也是给我准备的？”

暗淡里也能看出徐宏的脸立刻红了一大半儿，他抬脚要去踩杨锐，杨锐动作利落精准，膝盖先一步探进去，上肢配合发力，脚踝轻轻一勾就把徐宏给撂倒在床上。他紧跟着压上去，视线一晃，看清了床头柜上摆着的镜框，是他和徐宏的一张合照。

照片里徐宏二十五岁，杨锐二十九岁，一个上尉一个少校，正是刚接任正副队长的那一年。杨锐记得拍这张照片时，徐宏一直紧张，平常随时随地出现的笑容总也摆不对劲，摄影师挺无奈，喊着放松，放松。杨锐紧挨着徐宏站，听见这话，就抬起左手轻轻揽住了徐宏的腰，徐宏颤了一下，带着一点羞涩的笑容随即被镜头定格，永永远远留了下来。

现在徐宏的腰又握在了杨锐手里，颤动远比当年明显，他俩之间也少了军装布料的阻隔。杨锐挤在徐宏敞开的大腿中间，一只手握住他身前热硬的东西，用稍带粗鲁的力道摩擦。徐宏攥紧了杨锐放在他腰上的手，从胸口到眼眶都泛着红，可硬撑着不肯闭眼，咬着嘴唇吞下呻吟，来不及咽下的唾液濡湿了他的嘴唇。徐宏那双大而深的眼睛看着杨锐，盛满他无自觉的茫然和渴望。杨锐在他身上烙下一个又一个吻痕，梦里也没有想过的一切一点一点地具象成现实。

杨锐对徐宏并非没有过幻想，但那只是自我慰藉时小心翼翼捧出来的点滴记忆。他对徐宏的爱从一开始就大过了欲望，杨锐没有想过从徐宏身上索取什么，占有什么，他认为自己得到的已足够多。但徐宏渴望地看着他，杨锐任由那目光烧毁理智。他顶进徐宏的身体，那里的紧窒和艰涩让他很难深入，徐宏的痛呼破口而出，杨锐借着月光看清他眼角的泪水，咬牙忍下翻滚叫嚣的欲望，就要往外退。

徐宏一把扯住他的胳膊：

“队长？”

杨锐亲吻他：“我怕你疼。”

徐宏湿漉漉的眼睛闪动着：“疼我也想要。”

杨锐从床上飞快抽身，再回来时手上多了瓶东西。他用手指沾着沐浴液，重新往徐宏身体里探。徐宏觉得凉，瑟缩了一下，液体很快被他体内的高温捂热了，空气中浅淡的香气渐渐浓郁，和体液的味道搅和成一团，熏人欲醉。杨锐再次挺身顶入，柔软的甬道极尽所能地包裹住他，吸引着他，徐宏压抑又动情的呻吟伴随着律动破碎地响起。杨锐伏低腰身压住他，徐宏的胳膊立刻缠上他的脖子，嘴唇颤巍巍地贴了上来。杨锐在快感中放松，沉迷，一切压在他心头的重量都在徐宏身体的温度里融化了，消失不见。

他揣着许多未知来找徐宏。列车由南向北，一路上风景从秀美变至辽阔，他却无心欣赏。现在，关于徐宏的谜题一个个解开了。卫生间成双成套的东西有一半是给他的，徐宏身上浅淡的香气来自沐浴液，那股味道现在浸染了他们两个。徐宏学做饭时想的不是别的什么人，正是他杨锐。

徐宏爱他。

徐宏毫无保留地交付了自己，杨锐摸到了那颗真心，他得到想要的一切，唯一能做的只有给予徐宏更多，更多。高潮来得如海啸一样猛烈，杨锐在铺天盖地的浪里紧紧抱住徐宏，深深地吻向了他。

 

结束之后两人躺在被汗水浸透的床单上，没去洗澡。徐宏是还疼着，不愿动弹，他不动杨锐也不动，一秒都不想从徐宏身边离开。反正这么多年早习惯了，土里泥里都躺过，有对方在便安然。

杨锐从床头抽了几张纸做简单清理，徐宏任他摆布，闭着眼睛就快要睡过去。杨锐说：“我明天得回老家。”

徐宏嗯一声，迷迷糊糊的：“买两张票。”

“我外甥要我给他买枪。”

“欣欣多大来着……六岁？买个枪管儿短的，太长小孩子容易给撅断。”说着打了个哈欠。

“我不想让你见小慧，她以前明恋你来着。”

“杨锐，闭嘴睡觉。”

徐宏困得又打一个哈欠。杨锐不说话了，搂着他躺好，阖眼之前望见了窗外的月亮。

 

正是农历十五，月亮高悬夜空，圆满无瑕如镜。他俩离别那天，月亮也是这样圆，却远不及此夜明亮。银辉皎皎，似有温柔无限，宽厚仁爱地笼罩了人间大地。月光也照着这一栋小楼，照进这一扇窗，照着窗里相拥而眠的两个人。

杨锐和徐宏搂在一起，像远航归来的军舰回到了一生停泊的港湾，从此波涛不再，岁月常安。

 

 

END

===================================================

借用了一下张译老师的小名儿，反正是安给大外甥，也不算亏（x

往下该是正经八百的乡村爱情故事了，咱们有缘再续吧……

 

 

 


End file.
